The Worst Christmas or
by Kuchiki Rukia-taichou
Summary: It's christmas time. But, for Ichigo, this christmas is become the worst or... A fic about Ichigo feeling when Christmas. RnR please...


**The Worst Christmas or . . .**

Disclaimer : Bleach belong to Tite Kubo

* * *

17 month had passed. And now, Kurosaki Ichigo, the ex-shinigami subtitute had became a senior.

And now, all student at Karakura High School is enjoying their winter holiday.

Or you can called it as Christmas Holiday.

"Ne, Onii-chan, where you think I should put this?" asked the younger, Yuzu, with a christmas ornament in her hand.

"Mmh... how about you put it like this," said Ichigo while he showed it.

Today, everyone had started to put their christmas tree at their living room to celebrate the Christmas's Day. And, so the Kurosaki family too.

In the living room, there were Yuzu, who still had fun with decorating the christmas tree, Ichigo, who sometime help his little sister, and Karin . . . .

"Karin-chan, do you want to decorate this tree too?" asked Yuzu to her twin sister.

"No," answered Karin fast and simple.

"Hoh... ok then. I will do it myself," Ichigo just smiled when he saw his two sisters arguing.

But, deep down in Ichigo's heart, there's something missing. Not because that 'old man' not here nor because his mother.

But, because this was not the christmas day that he so waiting for. So, what the christmas day that he wanted it?

"Onii-chan... are you okay?" Yuzu who saw her silent brother feel worried.

"Ah... no-nothing. Just space out. Sorry Yuzu, I want to go to my room," excused Ichigo.

"Oh ok. You must be tired, just take a good break," answer Yuzu then Ichigo went to his room before he give a smile to his sister.

When Ichigo arrived at his room, he locked his door and went straight to his bed. The light he had turned it off. He then close his eyes.

'Why this christmas feel so weird? Beside, I think it become more... worse.'

Ichigo thought went to a some years ago when he and his family that celebrate the christmas without their mother.

It was the worst christmas they ever had been.

But now, Ichigo thought that the one that make this christmas become worst was...

The fact that 'she' didn't here.

"Rukia... why you must leave me? Why you must leave Yuzu, Karin, and that old man? Why you must leave us?"

The more Ichigo think about Rukia, the more his heart became so hurt.

'Why this's so hurt?' thought Ichigo while grip his shirt, right at where his heart was.

Yeah, Rukia. She was the one who made him couldn't sleep every night just because to think about her. About the petite shinigami who had change his life so much.

So what the connection with the christmas?

Yup, Ichigo had thought to had a christmas together with Rukia, his friends, and his family after the Winter War.

But, the reality sometime so cruel.

After, he had saved the whole world, he lost his shinigami power. And because of that...

He couldn't longger saw her ...

Why from all the consequence that he thought, he must lost his shinigami power? And the worst was... he couldn't SAW HER!

Ichigo open his eyes and sit at his bed. He looked around his room, searching for something. But didn't found it. Or rather didin't found her.

His eyes looked at window, to the outside world. When suddenly, a small white thing fell from the sky to the cold ground below.

'Snow...'

Ichigo open the window and look to the sky. One by one, and finally the more the snow fallen to the earth.

Ichigo tried to catch the snow. And when the snow fell to Ichigo's hand, it immediately melt.

"Hmph... this snow really just like Rukia," said Ichigo and chuckle a bit. But, it soon changed with a sad face.

"Same as her... huh..."

Rukia just like this snow. The snow that had melt at his hand. Same as Rukia, who he couldn't protect and finally... this.

She gone from his side...

But, she also the same white as this snow. The same element of her zanpakutou, Sode no Shirayuki, who been claimed as the beautifull zanpakutou of Soul Society.

And so Rukia is. She was the beautifull girl, not just because her face and her big purple eyes, but also because her pure heart that make her the precious person for him.

When he thought about that, he smiled. He then looked at the sky.

'Rukia, how are you? Maybe I can't longger see you, but I know you watch me from there. I hope we can meet again... someday. And when it happen, let's have a christmas party at my house.'

Ichigo grip his hand where the pure white snow is.

'Merry Christmas, Rukia.'

Maybe... this wasn't a bad christmas after all.

* * *

**Haha... so short! ^^**

**Actually, this fic just come to my mind when me at school. Because our school in ready for Christmas, so I think to make this one. But, I can't believe it really finished!**

**Fuh... anyway, please review guys. I'm really happy if this short story get review^^v**

**Last word, sorry for the bad grammer.**


End file.
